Uniform
by CSI-missy
Summary: Chase is going to his high school reunion after work, involves a school uniform, black mail and some major slash. Temporarily on the back burner! Too much other stuff on the go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I so totally own them! In my dreams maybe...You know the drill, They belong to David Shore and company...not me or you...Too bad!**

**A/N: Fans of Jiia-chan may recognize this idea, we came up with this idea together. Inspired by Social Studies, The French Revolution and the term 'Sans Coulette' (with out underwear). Includes Chase in a catholic uniform.**

**A/N: to anyone reading 'Crossover' this has absolutely nothing to do with why Chase left, and the next chapter should be up in a day or two...for both fics.**

Chase hung the dry cleaners bag up in his locker. He couldn't believe he was doing this. His fifteen year, because he school just had to be different, high school reunion was coming up and he was actually going. The bag held his uniform, a semi-requirement for the reunion. The bag didn't fit and the locker and after all the trouble he went through getting it dry cleaned, he wasn't going to let it get wrinkled. He'd hang it up in the diagnostics lounge. He sunk in and hung it on the back of the door, right as House walked in.

"What's that?" asked House, making Chase jump.

"Nothing," said the young doctor turning to the table and placing his bag beside his chair.

"Really?" asked House, not at all convinced.

"Really," said Chase, pulling a cross word out of his bag.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look," said House. He limped to the bag, but Chase beat him too it, jumping from his chair with lightening speed.

"Don't!"

"Why not? Is it kinky?"

"No."

"Then move." House poked chase in the ribs with his cane, but Chase didn't move.

"House, please, it's nothing."

"It's something you seem genuinely desperate to hide from me. Move." House pushed Chases out of the way with his cane, and again, Chase didn't budge.

"House," Chase whined, growing increasingly desperate.

"I'm curious as to why this matter so much." House continued to poke Chase in the ribs; Chase continued to hold his ground.

"I'm not going to show you!" Chase yelled, but with a particularly violent jab from House's cane, his resistance was weakening.

"I can fire you," reminded House, and Chase stumbled off, holding his ribs in defeat and pain. House unzipped the bag, revealing Chase's school uniform. A white shirt with a collar and tie, a suit jacket with the school crest, pressed pants, polished shoes and knickers. House tried, without much luck, to stifle a laugh.

"Why is this here?" he asked the blushing Aussie seated behind him.

"I told you, I'm going home for my high school reunion. That," he indicated the uniform, "is required."

"Why?" asked House.

"Beats me." He watched as House grabbed the knickers out of the bag and held them in front of Chase. Chase mad a grab for them but House pulled them back at the last minute.

"House," growled the Aussie, trying to sound intimidating and failing miserable.

"Yes?" asked house in mock innocence.

"Give them back." Chase held out and expectant hand, hoping House would return the mildly embarrassing article of clothing.

"Give what back?" asked House, watching as Cameron, Foreman and Wilson filed in behind Chase, where Chase couldn't see them.

"House! Give me back my knickers!" shouted Chase, and a deafening silence fell on the room, followed by a stifled laugh from Foreman. Chase didn't turn, but House watched as his face drained of colour before flushing crimson. Chase dropped into the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands.

**A/N: You've read, now do you're part and review! Please! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One review...but if one person is reading, I have this to give them. Review Please!**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not a chance in Hell!"

"You're gonna fold."

"I refuse!"

"Not for long."

"You going to threaten my job again?"

"No. I'll use much more… sophisticated techniques."

"Like what?"

"Blackmail?" House held u a leather bound book with '1991' embossed in golden lettering on the front. Chase's jaw dropped.

"Where'd you get that?"

"You're bag," shrugged House, flipping casually through the thick black and white pages.

"You when through my stuff?"

"This surprises you?" Chase shook his head and went to grab the book back, but House held it over his head and out of Chase's reach.

"House, what are you hoping to find in there?"

"Something like…no, you were too cute a teenager. Have you always been perfect?" House stopped at a picture of a smiling Chase. His skin was flawless, his hair combed, he looked almost exactly like he did now, only younger.

"I…House, please," Chase didn't know what to say and he was growing increasingly nervous as to what House would find in the pages of his past. And House did find something, and as he did a smirk crossed his face, steadily growing into a mischievous smile. Chase didn't want to know what humiliation House had found.

"Looks like you didn't always hate nuns," said House, flipping the book so Chase could see what House had found. A full faculty picture of all the brothers and sister, a/k/a, the teachers of Chase's high school. Written in black scrawl was a note from one of the younger nuns, Sister Melanie.

"'It was wonderful to get to know you over these years; I will miss you always, Sister Melanie.' Aw, how cute. Did you love her?" asked House. Chase couldn't speak, he'd almost forgotten Melanie. She'd been a confident, not a girlfriend or even a crush, but a friend to turn to when his mother's drinking drove him close to madness.

"I'll take your stunned silence as a yes?" asked House again.

"No! I didn't! She was…a friend."

"A friend; or a girlfriend?"

"I did not have a crush on a nun!" shouted Chase.

"I'll come back later," said Wilson, who'd just entered House's office.

"No, I will," said Chase, leaving the office, but not before House put in his last two cents.

"When you do, be in uniform!" House shouted as Chase stopped in the door, maybe to argue; instead he just shook his head and left.

"Uniform?" asked Wilson, but House only smiled and Wilson was pretty sure he knew what House was talking about. "Why do you have to humiliate him?"

"Because it's fun."

"That's not a good reason."

"And why not?"

"You're pushing him away."

"That's not a good reason."

"House, why do you want him to wear his uniform?"

"I…don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:...No. I don't own them.**

**A/N: Yes, it will be slashed, and here is the chapter that starts that! (mostly implied actually)**

Chase stared at the bag, dreading everything. He could ignore House, leave for the airport at the end of the day and it would all be fine. But God only knew how much damage House could do while he was gone. He rand his fingers through his hair, trying to think, but he couldn't. Wilson walked in behind him.

"Would it be so bad to indulge him?" asked Wilson. Chase shook his head.

"I guess not. I'm just so tired of making a fool of myself for his enjoyment."

"You wore that uniform everyday for what, five years? It can't be that bad." Chase stared at the uniform.

"Six years, so no, I guess not."

"Think about it. If you wear it today, you'll leave tonight and by the time you get back everyone but House will have forgotten."

"But…I just got it cleaned." Chase was grasping at straws for a good reason other then 'I don't want to'. Wilson looked at him.

"So?"

"So…I give up! I'll wear it!" He grabbed the bag off the wall and stormed off. Wilson walked off to find House, which wasn't hard considering House's office two steps away.

"Did it work?" asked House, Wilson nodded, feeling bad about his part in House's diabolical plan.

"He's going to change."

"I knew he'd fold." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You're an ass."

"Thank you, now get me my camera."

"What? No! I'm not going to let you humiliate him any more then you already have."

"Fine, I'll get it myself." House stood and headed off to find his camera, or any camera for that matter. He couldn't remember if his cell phone had a camera?

"House!" But it was too late, House was gone. The only thing left to do was warn Chase. Now he felt really bad about his involvement. He found Chase in the locker room, halfway through changing. Wilson was temporarily taken aback by the shirtless Chase.

"Did you need something?" asked Chase, Wilson regained his composure and nodded.

"Um, yeah. Just a heads up, but House is in search of a camera, and I don't think it'll be long before he remember his cell has one."

"What?"

"Yeah, just though I'd let you know."

"God, I…thanks for the heads up."

"Holy!" came House's voice, causing them both to turn. House had a camera in one hand as he leaned against the door. Chase turned a soft shade of pink as he pulled his shirt on and battened it up. House blinked a few times before taking a picture and heading off.

"What was that about?" asked Chase, putting on his jacket.

"I'm not too sure. Look, I should get back to work," said Wilson, but he watched another moment as Chase adjusted his tie and but on his shoes. When Wilson left he didn't go to his office, he went to House's.

"What was that about?" asked Wilson. House looked up, popped a vicaden and shrugged.

"What?"

"Back there, with Chase. You are bound and determined to humiliate him, aren't you?"

"Absolutely! And besides, it's not everyday you see him with no shirt."

"Real mature, House. You like him don't you?" Realization dawning on the oncologist. House scoffed.

"What? No, sorry, Jimmy. I don't swing that way."

"No, you don't want him to know, don't want to get hurt, or worse, hurt him."

"That's right; I care about hurting the wombat."

"He's the only one with a nickname. You're pushing him away so you don't have to risk either of you getting hurt and-"

"I don't swing that way." Now Wilson scoffed.

"Please. You're in denial, but you do. You like him and-"

"House slammed his cane down like a gavel, making Wilson jump.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" asked House.

"Yes, but it's much more fun to bother you."

"Ah, but you'll loose that lovely office of yours. Go, so I can humiliate the…Chase."

* * *

**A/N Jiia and I have considered refering to Chase as 'the Chase' for this reason. Reveiw Please!**


End file.
